Love Story by Annabeth Chase
by LovePercabeth4eva
Summary: Percabeth oneshot.This is just something that popped into my head while listening to love story by Taylor Swift. It's not very good but I hope you like it.


_Love Story by Annabeth Chase_

**A/N: This is just something that popped into my head. It iss not great and Percy and Annabeth are out of character but I really wanted to post this. I hope you like it!**

Rachel's POV

Annabeth missed Percy. A lot. When he went missing she was devastated, she could not eat or sleep and she was completely obsessed with finding him.

Eventually I, being the awesome friend that I am, encouraged her to do something to take her mind of things. I suggested that she get involved in the arts, since painting and sketching always helps me.

Annabeth already draws a lot because of her job as the Architect of Olympus so I wanted her to try something new. With the help of Alice, one of my friends from the Apollo cabin, Annabeth learned the basics of guitar and improved her singing.

I think my plan is working. If she can let her emotions out through music, like I do with art, she will find it easier to concentrate on other things. Her job, leading the camp and searching for Percy will be easier with clear thoughts.

Annabeth's POV

Rachel convinced me to start singing. She even got her friend to teach me the basics of guitar. I really don't have time for music but Rachel wouldn't leave me alone. And who knows? Maybe it will help.

I started to sing a lot, mostly songs that I could relate to. After a while I decided to challenge myself and try to write my own song. I don't like things to be too simple.

I thought back to when I first met Percy and began to write.

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes, and the flashback starts,  
He's standing there,  
On the hill top in summer air._

I see the fights; see the heroes, the cabins.  
See you make your way through the crowd,  
And say, "Hello",

I remember the summer day when we were only twelve and he fought the Minator. He had dragged Grover down the hill and passed out on the Big House porch. I don't think he even noticed the campers or cabins.

_Little did I know,  
That you were seaweed brain,  
You were throwing pebbles,  
And Athena said, "Stay away from Annabeth."_

I didn't realize at the time, that he was a son of Poseidon, my mother's least favourite god. Athena threatened him to stay away from me more than once. Despite our parents, I grew to love him. He is my Seaweed Brain.

I began to write about what happened after we started dating.

**(A/N: I know some of the stuff in this story didn't really happen, but just go with it.) **

_And I was crying on the camp beach,  
Begging you, "Please don't go"._

And I said,  
"Seaweed Brain, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You be the hero, and I'll be the heroine,  
It's a love story, Percy, just say, 'yes'."

_So I sneak out to the beach to see you,  
We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if he knew,  
So close your eyes,  
Escape this camp for a little while._

I remember when, because of our parents, we were both in danger if we continued to date. Because he loves me and didn't want me to get hurt, Percy tried to leave me. I argued and insisted that we meet in secret and possibly run off together if it got to dangerous. Eventually he agreed.

'Cause you were Poseidon's son,  
I was Athena's daughter,  
And Athena said, "Stay away from Annabeth."  
But you were everything to me,  
Begging you, "Please don't go".

And I said,  
"Seaweed Brain, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run.  
You be the Hero, and I'll be the Heroine,  
It's a love story, Percy, just say, 'yes'."

Our parents hate each other but I love him and he loves me. We have been trough a lot together and I would never leave him. Athena continued to threaten him but I begged him not to leave, although I know he never would.  
_  
"Seaweed Brain, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it of this mess,  
It's a love story, Percy, just say, 'yes'."  
_

Athena and my siblings were always telling me how to feel, but I ignored them. I love Percy and that is not going to change. Our lives are hard and our love is difficult but it is real. I knew we could make it out of this mess.

Percy's POV

I am so excited and nervous! I finally get to see my wise girl again! I have a huge surprise for her and I really hope she will say yes!

Annabeth's POV

I haven't continued to work on my song since we found out where Percy was, but I have time know and I decided to write about what happened at the roman camp.

_Well, I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading, _

Percy had been missing for eight months. I was starting to lose faith that I would ever see him again.

_when I found you at the roman camp.  
And I said,  
"Seaweed Brain, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I kept waiting for you, but you never came.  
Was this in my head,  
I don't know what to think,"_

I was so happy to see him again! I almost started crying when I told him how I had been feeling. What he did next really surprised me.

He knelt to the ground,  
And pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Annabeth, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your Mom, go pick out a white dress,  
It's a love story, Wise girl just say yes."

He asked me to marry him! In front of every one! He even talked to my mom! I know we are young, but I love him and I know that for sure.

Percy's POV

She said yes! I was worried she would be mad that I asked her in front of everyone, (She _was_ a little bit annoyed by that) and I was scared that she would say we are to young, (which I know she was thinking) But she still said yes! I love her soooo much!

Rachel's POV

My plan worked! I am so happy for them!

_Ohhhh ohhh_

_we were both young when I first saw you..._

_We were both young when I first saw you..._


End file.
